


Dares

by Kresnik



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresnik/pseuds/Kresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempts to stave off boredom whilst traveling turn into something a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dares

It all began as an ordinary day.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the Chosen's group were trekking through the forest. Colette, Genis and Raine chattering amongst themselves, Kratos silently walking with a hand resting casually on the hilt of his sword, it seemed everyone was at peace, at least for the moment.

Except for Lloyd, of course. Because you see, Lloyd was bored. Though that wasn't anything out of the ordinary, really. But it didn't change the fact that he was completely and utterly bored. And when Lloyd is bored, he complains.

 _In three, two…_ "I'm hungry and tired! Can we stop for a bit?"

Cue three glares and one smile in his direction. Colette skipped over, all happiness and joy. "We're almost there, Lloyd! You can do it!" she chirped happily as she walked next to him.

He sighed dramatically. "I know, I know! But it's just so _boring_!"

Genis sidled up on his other side, giving him a teasing look. "Lloyd, you're always so excited when we head off, but you're like this in no time flat!" The young elf crossed his arms.

"Aww, Genis…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly whilst Colette simply giggled at their antics.

Kratos let out a long-suffering sigh –In his head, that is– and tuned their babble out. Outwardly, he simply scanned the road ahead for any signs of danger, not giving off even a single hint of his inner thoughts.

"So... What to do…" Lloyd trailed off, staring up at the trees as if they would offer up the answers to everything.

Colette thought for a moment, then, "We could think up names for puppies!" she giggled happily at the thought.

With a sigh, Genis shook his head. "How about we play…" He lowered his voice to barely a whisper, and spoke in a dramatic voice. "Dares."

Colette gasped, and Lloyd shrugged. "Hehe, I wanna go first!" he declared.

With a hurried shushing and a few nervous moments of glancing over at Raine, Genis scolded him "Quiet! We don't want my sister to hear, she'll probably insist on giving one of her 'lessons'." They both shuddered at that particular thought.

"A-anyway, I'll go first!" he put a hand to his chin and thought, ignoring Lloyds indignant cry of protest. "Colette!" He pointed to her.

She jumped slightly. "M-me?" he nodded.

With a smirk, he gave his dare. "I dare you to… Kiss Lloyd!"

Lloyd sputtered and Colette flushed red. "W- _What_!"

He hurriedly shushed them both.

"Um- Um- Um, Ok!" she looked over at Lloyd. "Um. Um. Ummm..."

She flung herself at him, pressing her lips to his cheek, then pulling away just as fast and moving back where she was before, face red.

Lloyd was red, too. Genis just sniggered

She seemed at a loss as to what to say. "Uh… Um! Um! I dare you to… Kiss Um… Kratos!"

Lloyd blinked. " _What_?" he whispered loudly. "But- That's- He's- Ahhhh!" Genis began to chuckle.

"You're not gonna chicken out are you, Lloyd?" Lloyd glared at him, glanced over at Kratos, then back at Genis.

He clenched his fists. " _Hell no_!" He glanced over at Kratos. Gulped.

Colette giggled and clapped her hands together happily. "Do your best, Lloyd!"

His eyebrow twitched and he snuck over next to Kratos, who gave no indication he had seen him.

He leaned a little closer, squeezing his eyes shut. Aimed for his cheek.

At this point, Kratos noticed him from the corner of his eyes. Began to turn around.

_Their lips met._

And thus began a beautiful relationship.

_After Lloyd recovered from the reflexive punch, of course._


End file.
